Problema
by Ary.Valentine
Summary: One-shot. ¿A quién quería engañar?...bastaba con que Ada le dijera que ella no había hecho nada y él le creería como un imbécil, es más no necesitaba de eso, con sólo mirarla olvidaba todas las dudas que ella despertaba en él, la razón es sencilla;simplemente la ama y realmente no sabe por qué. Aeon para fatty rose malfoy. post-RE Damnation.


_**N/A : Hola! Yo una vez más pasándome a dejar un one-shot ^^…no sé como diablos me surgió esta idea.. Pero aquí está! , la inspiración de escribir un aeon me vino a la mente luego de leer el cleon que hizo fatty rose malfoy para mi ajajá así que en parte es una forma de devolverle la mano ;) y bueno espero les guste ñ_ñ**_

_**Disclaimer: Residente evil y los personajes pertecen a Capcom…**__**si todos los personajes fueran míos Piers estaría vivo, Chris y Jill estarían casados, Claire saldría en más juegos y ya se sabría para qué o quién trabaja Ada Wong. Esta historia sólo busca entretener nada para lucrar sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten ;)**_

_**Problema**_

Ya no le sorprendía ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban, calles llenas de sangre, cuerpos en estado de descomposición, casas destruidas, personas jóvenes muertas… realmente era algo habitual en su ritmo laboral.

El agente de la DSO corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, una multitud considerable de infectados le venía siguiendo los pasos, para su mala suerte la munición se le estaba haciendo escasa. Afortunadamente en su camino apareció un pequeño estacionamiento, era una leve señal de que aún podía escapar, Leon no lo dudó un instante y apresuró sus pasos para refugiarse ahí, en ese lugar le sería mucho más fácil ocultarse y defenderse.

El rubio entró en el estacionamiento, rápidamente se refugió tras un vehículo y mientras se agachaba recargó su pistola con el último cartucho que encontró en su chaleco antibalas.

-Mierda.- Susurró al notar que se quedaba sin munición.

Leon lanzó un largo suspiro.

A pesar de todo, daba gracias de seguir con vida. Cuando aceptó la misión jamás pensó ni mucho menos imaginó que la cantidad de personas infectadas por la plaga fuese tanta, tampoco era un novato en esto, no sería la primera vez que se enfrentase a un pueblo que hubiera sido victima de un ataque bioterrorista, había logrado controlar el panorama, aquello no había sido difícil; era una cuidad bastante pequeña ubicada en la parte occidental del continente europeo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de "Déjà vu", pues los afectados por esta plaga se comportaban de manera muy similar a como lo hacían " Los iluminados" y ganados.

Según la información que Hunnigan le había dado al iniciar la misión se explicaba que el número de afectados por la plaga era inferior a cien personas, lo que él tenía que hacer era precisamente hallar a un tal "Norman Edwards" quien era el supuesto culpable de liberar la plaga, pero cuando Leon lo encontró ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo estaba tan frío como un glaciar, un profundo orificio en su frente indicaba claramente que Edwards había sido asesinado.

El chico informó de inmediato a Ingrid, pero desgraciadamente mientras se comunicaban perdieron la señal y al parecer aún no podían solucionar el inconveniente. Sólo debía sobrevivir y esperar que el mismo helicóptero de siempre lo salvara una vez más del infierno.

Y todo seguiría igual...

Todo sería como siempre, se salvaría a duras penas, el presidente lo felicitaría, luego llegaría a su solitario apartamento se serviría un vaso de Brandy y llenaría ese vacío emocional con alcohol. Todo era culpa de los malditos desquiciados ambiciosos que se dedicaban a crear estúpidos virus con la intención de convertirse en dioses.

Era patético...

Pero esa era la triste realidad, o más bien su realidad , su rutina … Leon podía dar fe que esta vez nada sería distinto … absolutamente nada, y ese pensamiento lo hacía llegar sólo a una persona.

Movió la cabeza negativamente, ese no era el mejor momento para pensar en ella.

Echó un vistazo rápido para poder ver a que distancia le seguían los pasos, para su asombro la multitud siguió de largo, el agente comprendió de inmediato que ellos habían divisado a una nueva "victima". Sin titubear se puso de pie y corrió a ver a quién perseguían.

-Mejor devuélvete por donde viniste si no quieres morir reventado…ya le quité el seguro.

Y lo siguiente pasó tan rápido como Ada lo había dicho, Leon hizo lo ordenado y se devolvió velozmente en sus pasos refugiándose tras el primer auto que vio, Ada lanzó la granada y aquello fue suficiente para deshacerse del "estorbo" que seguía al agente. Las ventanas de los autos estallaron haciendo que varios pedazos de vidrio se incrustaran en la ropa se Leon, pero eso poco le importo, nuevamente se reincorporó y con pasos decididos se aproximó a la espía.

-Tú y tu talento innato para sobrevivir.-Comentó la de los orbes color esmeralda mientras se acercaba a él con su característico movimiento de caderas y su sonrisa ladina.

Leon sabía que la vería ahí, lo sabía…

Ella siempre estaba involucrada en todo, y esta vez el agente no la dejaría ir tan fácil al menos quería oír una explicación de sus labios.

-Me da gust…-Leon la interrumpió con un fuerte agarre de brazo, Ada no se inmutó y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más amplia.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez.-Advirtió el rubio frunciendo el ceño mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría y seria - ¿Tú liberaste esta mierda?.- La mujer dejó escapar una carcajada burlona.

-¡Caray Leon!, conociéndome de tantos años ¿ y me preguntas eso?.- El aludido hizo su agarre más duro provocando que Ada desviara sus ojos a la zona afectada – Leon suéltame, te prometo que no huiré.- Le pidió con un tono de inocencia extremadamente fingido.

-¡Ya basta de juegos!... ¡¿Para quién demonios trabajas?!- Le gritó completamente furioso, la espía se escabulló del agarre con un movimiento rápido y con dos volteretas ágiles hacia atrás se alejó de él.

-Te dije hace un tiempo que te sentaba bien estar enojado, pero me arrepiento, realmente eres odioso cuando quieres serlo Kennedy.- Espetó mientras se apoyaba en el viejo muro de un edificio en ruinas.

-¿Qué quieres Ada?...¿Qué buscas?.- Increpó el chico caminando en dirección opuesta, sabía que ella se iría a la primera oportunidad y sinceramente ya no tenía ánimos de verla partir.

Pero al voltearse se sorprendió de ver que ella seguía en el mismo lugar.

-Te dije que no huiría y con respecto a tus preguntas; te diré lo mismo que le dije a un conocido hace algunos años atrás…hay cosas que es mejor no saber.- El agente se apoyó en el muro junto a ella, no sabía cuando tendría otra oportunidad así, no la podía dejar ir.

¿A quién quería engañar?...bastaba con que Ada le dijera que ella no había hecho nada y él le creería como un imbécil, es más no necesita de eso, con sólo mirarla olvidaba todas las dudas que ella despertaba en él, la razón es sencilla; simplemente la ama y realmente no sabe por qué.

Desde que la conoció en Raccoon city, ella fue su problema, es su problema y probablemente lo siga siendo siempre.

Era su problema, sí, porque no podía sacarla de su mente, pensaba en ella día y noche, ninguna mujer podía provocar lo que Ada Wong lo hacía sentir. Era una adicción, una maldita y condenada adicción a la cual se rehusaba a dejar, no podía deshacerse de ella, no podía alejarse, porque ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba ni cuando aparecería.

Habían estado juntos una noche y Leon podía jurar que aquella vez no había sido sólo sexo… ellos habían hecho el amor y él podía dar fe que Ada jamás, nunca había experimentado un acto carnal que implicase tanto amor y pasión como esa vez y eso quedó demostrado en cada caricia que se dieron esa noche.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos lejos?-Preguntó de repente Leon.

-Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas guapo, yo tengo trabajo que hacer y tú también.- Respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-Esa respuesta no es la mejor.

-Para mi sí lo es.

-Sabes que probablemente no vamos a volver a tener un momento así en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca más volvamos a compartir un instante en paz.

-Bueno si a esto se le puede llamar paz- Comentó la mujer suspirando – Lo sé Leon… lo sé, pero hay una causa muy grande que espero algún día puedas entender.- Argumentó la de cabello azabache mientras se disponía a marcharse, él lo captó de inmediato e imitó su acción, ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Ada lo miraba con esos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio, ella por su parte se sentía desnuda frente a esos ojos azules que le pedían a gritos que se quedara. Era increíble como la presencia de ese hombre le cambiase el rumbo de las cosas, hace unas horas había matado a Norman Edwards y aunque hubiese sido en defensa propia no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, al parecer el tipo tenía familia y esas personas no tenían la culpa de que él fuese un cerdo, ella no era tan zorra como muchos creían y lo increíble de todo esto era que Leon la hacía olvidarse se todos los problemas y culpas que la atormentaban.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- Inquirió el agente.

Ambos sabían que sí, ella no podía contestar eso, porque sinceramente no sabía cuando se volverían a ver, pero de todos modos le daría una respuesta que sólo sería digna y entendida en una relación tan particular como la de ambos.

Así que cortó la poca distancia que la separaba del ex policía, Ada posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de él, éste se estremeció ante el contacto y desesperadamente la tomó por la cintura, necesitaba sentirla cerca… necesitaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de esa mujer que lo hacía perder la razón... sin más rodeos unieron sus labios sincronizadamente de manera dulce y lenta, pero aquel tipo de besos no era el estilo de Wong la cual intensificó la unión atrapando deliciosamente cada centímetro de los labios de Leon, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, las lenguas de ambos hacían una danza celestial en el interior de la boca del otro, era mágico, Leon comenzaba a perder la razón, estaba sumergido en deseo , con pesar sabía que no podían ir más lejos y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejó de ella mientras la miraba intensamente.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Ada disparó su gancho y se alejó de él como habitualmente lo hacía, pero esta vez se iba con un pensamiento distinto.

"Sé que te veré pronto, sé que estaré en tus brazos una vez más y sé que algún día dejaré de ser tu problema".

_**y… qué tal? Sé que es raro Jajajaja como muchos saben el aeon no es santo de mi devoción, soy una fan cleon, pero debo reconocer que me entretuve mucho escribiendo este one-shot y ahora creo que puedo tolerar mucho más la pareja ^^ **_

_**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y bueno fatty ahí está jajaaj de mi para ti con mucho cariño ñ_ñ y obvio para todos los fans aeon! **_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos de oso para todos, gracias por leer a esta novata escritora , espero sus comentarios … sayonara! **_


End file.
